omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kratos (Norse Pantheon)
Character Synopsis After the events of the God of War 3, Kratos 'spent much of that time wandering the earth alone, battling his inner demons. He eventually settles in Scandinavia, where the Norse gods and myths roam. He meets a woman named Faye and settles down with her. They have a son, who Kratos names Atreus. Kratos is soon attacked by a mysterious stranger with godlike powers, and who cannot feel anything physically. After seemingly killing him, Kratos reluctantly takes his son, Atreus, with him and begins their journey. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 3-A Verse: God of War (2018) Name: Kratos, Fárbauti (ᚠᚨᚱᛒᚨᚢᛏᛁ) Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old (At least five decades older than Kratos at the end of God of War 3) Classification: Spartan, Former God of War and Death, Godslayer, Demi-God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Proficiency, Immortality (Type 1 & 4, Has protection from the gods, as he was cursed to walk a man among the earth. Also retains some of his godly status), Magic (Has some mastery over Rune Magic), Ressurection (As long as aspects of his mind, such as his soul and body, still exist, Hope will bring him back to life), Ice Manipulation (Through Leviathan), Fire Manipulation (The Blades of Chaos are infused with flames, of which are present in his basic attacks. In addition, abilities such as Spartan Rage achieve this), Spatial Manipulation (Physically is able to patch up holes in realms, of which are tears in reality), Time Manipulation (Tailsman of Betrayal causes time to slow down), Electricity Manipulation (Pommels are capable of projecting electricity in it's attacks), Barrier Creation (Able to create barriers that protect him from oncoming attacks), Attack Reflection (Guardian Shield reflects projectiles and other attacks back at the opponent), Beserker Rage (Kratos can grow in strength through going into a beserker-like state of mind), Statistics Amplification & Reduction (Can reduce the speed of an opponent and boost up his damage through Enchantment and Talismans), Healing (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels), Blessed Aura (Through Tailsman and other abilities). Resistance towards to Poisons and Status Effect Inducement (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels) Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Has fought Baldur on numerous occainsions, and consistently is portrayed as a rival to him. Wields The Leviathan Axe, which is stated to be just as powerful as Thor's Mjolnir. Infused with the power of The Blades of Chaos, which are stated to have superior power to both The Leviathan Axe and Mjolnir, according to the forger of both weapons himself. Has enough physical strength to seal Realm Tears , which are individual holes in reality that are capable of threatening the existence of each of the Nine Realms. While inferior, he still should be comparable to his past self, who was able to take on Ares) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be atleast comparable to his old self in speed, who is able to evenly match and overpower Ares, who‘s faster than Helios, Who can traverse the night sky) 'Lifting Ability: Class G (Turned over the Realm Travel Room with his bare hands. Can push the entirety of Tyr's Temple bridge across the Nine Realms, which weighs approx. 1,774,000 tons according to Cory Barlog) Striking Ability: Universal '(Consistently trades blows with Baldur, who himself is can knock out The World Serpent, who can shook and potentially effect all Nine Realms. Patches up holes in reality such as Realm Tears with nothing but his pure strength, of which was commented to be impossible) 'Durability: Universe Level (Tanks survive attacks from Baldur, who's able to strike The World Serpent down and go on par with Thor) Stamina: Extremely High '(Scaling off his Demi-God self, who could scale Mt.Olympus in a single day) 'Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to tens of meters with Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, and magic Intelligence: High (Retained his previous knowledge as a general of sparta and as a Demi-God. Gained new knowledge and wisdom after having moved over to The Nordic Region, where he reflected upon his years in The Greek Region) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, Guardian Shield, Talismans, Mimir's head Extra Info: This profile covers the current Kratos seen in 2018's God of War. The profile covering the older Kratos can be found here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:God of War Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Warriors Category:Godslayers Category:Martial Artist Category:Axe Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Greek Gods Category:Demi-Gods Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Beserkers Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Space Benders Category:Blessed Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 3